Magician/Issue 3
Gorgo, Paxings Remus, Joshua, and Shlof all ride into the brisk night air on unicorns from the castles’ stable themselves. They were groomed creatures. Much more fed and well kept than the ones kept in the knight’s camp. The team, all unsure of one another, rode side by side into the area outside of the castle called “the Badlands”. It was a cruel and savage place; only real things living there were goblins. Foul, disgusting, and incestuous were all words you could describe the goblin race with. “Should we set up camp here?” Shlof says, stopping and the rest of the team does such as well. Joshua refuses to look at Shlof when Gorgo says “No, we can still see the castle from here. I doubt the girl would be this close to it and still be missing.” Remus simply watches his team talk, not having anything to say. They ride on for a long time before someone speaks up. “What about the goblins? If we stop in one place, they’ll find us and kill us in our sleep.” Joshua says, making his steed gallop on, followed by Gorgo and Remus and finally, Shlof. Eventually, the team reaches a road where two goblins’ bodies are scattered across the road. Gorgo and Remus slump off of their unicorns and inspect the bodies. “What is it, Remus?” Shlof asks. Paxings Remus looks at the goblin missing its hands. “Hm,” he says, lifting the goblin’s right arm up to inspect the wound and immediately knows what’s happened. “Remus?” “The blade used to cut this one’s hands off was a blade used by the knights.” Remus says. “Are you saying a knight did this? Did the knight take Scord with him?” Shlof asks. “I’m not saying anything of the sort. All I know is that a knight’s blade was used to do this.” Joshua looks at the handless goblin then looks to Gorgo who points to a hole through the other goblin’s chest. It’s a clean hole; it goes straight through, destroying the goblin’s third heart, killing it. “Looks like a unicorn killed this one.” Gorgo states, “Stabbed right through the chest with its horn.” “Damn.” Remus says. “So the knight and his unico-“ Shlof starts. “I’m starting to doubt that there was a knight involved at all. Earlier today, I was in the stables and Scord herself showed up herself. I believe she took a unicorn and set out this way. It’s not hard to steal a sword from the armory. This is her doing.” Joshua says. “I don’t think she’s been trained enough to do this.” Shlof says. “Well, the king did have his ward trained in basic combat along with riding.” Remus states. “Let’s just find out who did this; whether it’s a knight or the girl.” Gorgo says. They all continue riding down the dirt road, following hoof prints left in softer dirt. As they go along, multiple different tracks are seen on the same road. Gorgo and Remus acknowledge this and they continue on. The hoof prints continue on while the other prints go off the road. “Joshua, Gorgo, go onto the trail ahead. Remus, you’re with me.” Shlof says before riding off the road. “Asshole,” Joshua says before riding up the trail with Gorgo tagging behind him. Shlof is riding blindly into the night, hoping he can find where the tracks were leading to. Shlof stops abruptly and Paxings stops. “What is it, Shlof?” “Look, you can see a group of...Something up there.” “Damn, you’re right. Let’s go.” Remus says. The duo ties their unicorns’ ropes to an old tree stump before Shlof takes out his sword. Joshua takes out the hilt of his sword but waits before igniting it. They slowly creep up on the group of what’s revealed to be goblins standing around something, cheering and laughing. They hear screams. When they get close enough, Shlof nods at Remus who ignites his blade and swings towards the heads of three goblins. “THE FU- “one says before their head is cleaved off. The rest of the goblins take out their weapons and leap towards Shlof and Remus. The wolf like creatures lunges at Paxings who leads them off away from Shlof. He uses his sword to kill one of the four of them. He uses a spell to kill the rest. The spell made their hearts grow so much the hearts burst from their bodies killing them. Remus takes his sword and runs back, swinging at a goblin. “DIE!” A goblin screams, swinging its sword towards Shloff’s chest who retaliates by leaps to the right. Paxings Remus is cut on the forearm, making him drop his sword and run a few feet away from his attacker’s position. “What’ssa matter, boy? “The goblin says, mockingly. “I’m no boy!” Paxings says before using a spell to cast a bolt of lightning down onto the goblin, killing it instantly. Shlof drives his sword into the goblin’s chest before turning his blade and slicing through flesh and bone through its torso. He sees Remus pick up his blade and drive it through another goblin’s face before catching his breath. “You okay?” Shlof asks, putting his sword away as he walks towards his new teammate. “Yeah…I’m fine. It’s just, using big spells like that really wears me out.” “That’s interesting.” A goblin, presumably the leader of the goblins says. He’s much more muscular than they were. He pulls out a long, curved knife and runs at Shlof. Remus tackles him right before the blade would have tore into Shlof’s body. “RAAAGHR!” The goblin roared before grabbing Remus by the head and started squeezing it. Paxings struggles to use a spell but his body was being put under too much pressure. Shlof runs towards the goblin with his blade in hand, stabbing its head. Remus pries himself from its dead hands and goes to Shlof. “Thank you, Shlof.” “No problem. Let’s go investigate.” The elf replies, pointing at a figure lying in the grass about a yard in front of them. They both take their weapons and prepare to attack as they stride up carefully to the figure. The closer they get, the clearer it is that the figure is wearing a silk dress. “It’s her.” Shlof says, running up to Abigail’s body after putting his sword away. Her face is bloody and bruised, her nose is obviously broken, she has an open fracture on her right arm and she’s bleeding out. “Damn.” Remus says. Abigail begins to cough up blood and she opens her eyes to see Shlof and Remus. “He-Help me…” She pleads. Remus chanted a spell that put her to sleep. “Hurry up and fix her arm, Shlof. I’ll try to keep her from waking up.” He said. “Right, right,” Shlof says before going to her arm and pushing the bone back into place. He takes off his shirt and wraps it around her arm. “You go back to the castle, Shlof. I’ll go get Gorgo and Joshua.” Remus says, carrying Abigail onto Shlof’s unicorn which he got on after she did. Category:Bloxx Category:Magician Category:Issues